


hit me baby one more time

by rimjobenthusiast



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, What am I doing, gay af, sorry - Freeform, this prob sucks lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimjobenthusiast/pseuds/rimjobenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke walks in on ashton jerking off to thoughts about him basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me baby one more time

"-luke! ahh, oh my god luke," luke stopped short.

he had just gone for a jog around the block; he had no one to hang with since the boys were out. but he guessed that someone came home early. he crept up to the door to the bathroom and peeked around the corner to see the last person he thought he’d see: ashton.

and because he has the best luck ever, ashton turns to lock eyes with luke at the same moment. and then he comes, white and hard into his fist.

**_-two weeks later-_ **

luke and ashton haven’t said one word to each other since the day luke caught ashton red-handed. or cum-handed, depending how you want to look at it. calum and michael can barely take it anymore, the (sexual) tension is too much. “we just need to lock them in a room or something,” calum whispered to michael one day after another abnormally quiet rehearsal. “cal, you’re a genius!” mike whisper-yelled back. “i know, right? wait, why?” but mikey simply shushed him and got to writing a note on the door.

_ash and lukey, we’ve gone to the shops. try not to break anything. xx cal and mike_

"well, that’s just great. they took the van, too!" luke sighed to himself, figuring he might as well find the other boy and relay the message. "ash?" he wandered around the recording studio hallways until he heard the tell tale moans. he almost wanted to run away, like last time, but it was killing him to lose his best friend. "luke, ahh, luke please, fuck me, harder, harder, aHH LUKE!" luke flung open the door, unable to stop himself and the older boy stood stock still, a vision with cum stripes on his toned chest and his face flushed red, a single curl of hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. and luke just couldn’t help himself.

let’s just say, ashton’s moans weren’t the only sounds coming from that bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucked balls i am so sorry


End file.
